Rise Of The Broken
by Lyns26
Summary: Josh turns off his humanity when his boyfriend is murdered. Davina finds a way to bring Aiden back to life, but Josh has other ideas. TVD crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

**A/n – I am so gutted that Aiden is no longer with us :( but he lives on in fanfic..gotta love fanfic! If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you. **

_Just turn it off, turn it off!_ Josh sobs to himself, the pain of losing the love of his life, Aiden is too much for the this vampire to make. He knows the risks of Vampires who turn off their humanity, but he needs for his heart to stop aching. He can't take the pain and guilt any more. He can hear his cell phone vibrating in the other room, he knew it was Davina, doing her best friend duties, checking in on him. He ignores it. Josh inhales the air in Marcel's loft and closes his eyes. With one more breath, his eyes open..

It been almost an hour and Davina and Marcel are heading to the loft across the river, Davina has told her plans to the old vampire about bringing back Aiden, But Marcel wasn't sure if that was the best way. Davina explains that she doesn't want to see her best friend in so much pain, with that Marcel smirks. As they get closer to Marcel's loft, they can hear rave music pumping through the walls. Davina is confused to why Josh would be playing music like that in his him of grieving. But Marcel knew exactly why, and knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

The young witch and the older vampire walked into the loft, the music loudly in their ears. Davina turns it off by using her magic.

"I was listening to that" Josh appears with a cocktail in his hand.

"Josh? What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Davina asks concerned.

"Should you tell her or shall I?" Josh smirks at Marcel.

Davina stares at her mentor, wanting answers.

"Uh, he switched it off, his humanity"

No!" Davina sobs and walks to her friend. "Josh, please don't do this!" she begs.

"Too late, who is up for a bar crawl?" Josh smiles, showing off his white teeth.

Davina rushes out the door, Marcel follows her. "There must be a way" a spell, there must be a spell to make him turn it back on!" The witch cries.

"Davina, this is something Josh has to do on his own, trust me"

"What? Become a heartless vampire that will kill anyone who gets in his way? No! That's not him! That's not who he is! I can't stand by and let him do this to himself!"

"what other way is there?"

"Aiden! I can bring Aiden back, if I bring him back and Josh sees him alive, that could turn his humanity back on, right?"

"It's a possibility that it could work but there's also-"

Davina cuts Marcel off, she didn't want to hear the other way it could go if she brought back Josh's lover, she just wanted to know if there was a chance it could work. That's all she wanted to hear.

After Davina leaves, Marcel goes back to his loft. As he enters, he sees Josh walking down the stairs with a bag back on his shoulder.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Marcel moans. He has too much on his plate already, he can't deal with all this too.

"um, leaving? I think the luggage was a give-away?" Josh states sarcastically.

Marcel now in front of him. "Look I get it, you switched it off because you couldn't deal with the pain, I'm not judging you, you don't need to leave"

"So, I'm just to stay here and wait for that witch to bring back my dead boyfriend? Yeah, super vamp hearing remember?"

Before Marcel could fully blink, Josh was gone. He cared about Josh and saw him as his family, but maybe it's what Josh needs at the moment? All vampires turn it off at some point, right?

It's been a week since Josh left New Orleans and turned off his humanity. He noticed he wasn't being very discreet with his killings and would lead Davina right to him. So he decided to calm things down for a bit and settle somewhere. Now in the middle of nowhere in Virginia, he notices a dive bar, as he drives up to the place, the hunger for more blood over powers him. All eyes now on him, as he walks up to the bar.

"can I help you?" the bartender asks, unfriendly.

"do you guys do food? I'm starving" The vampire smiles.

"No, we don't!" one of the rough necks answer.

"There's a small town just 10 miles from here, they have a food joint" The waitress smiles.

"Thank you" Josh smirks.

Josh walks back to his car, wiping the blood from his face. As he drives through the dead road, no cars in sight, he notices a sign. "Welcome to mystic falls" he reads out loud. "this will be fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

**A/n – I am so gutted that Aiden is no longer with us :( but he lives on in fanfic..gotta love fanfic! If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you. **

Josh wakes up from his nights sleep, he turns his body around to get his phone on the night stand, he jumps at the sight of Aiden lying in the bed next to him. The werewolf smiles and greets him a good morning. The vampire shocked to see his dead boyfriend half naked in his motel room.

"This isn't real, you're dead!" Josh states, freaking out.

"It is real" Aiden smiles, he places his hand on Josh's cheek. He leans in to kiss his boyfriend, Josh grabs him and hugs him tightly. "I thought you were gone" he sobs.

As Josh looks around the motel, he notices the room looks way too familiar. It's not the motel at all, in fact, it's Aidens bedroom. "How did I get back to New Orleans?" Aiden doesn't say a word, he just sits on the bed, staring. A flash of red light in his head, he grunts in pain. "No!" he shouts. "Get out of my head!" Josh opens his eyes, he jumps up from the bed, sweat dripping off of him, he looks around the room, a sign of relief that he's in the motel room in Mystic falls. So this is Davina's plan? To get into his head and put fake memoires of he and Aiden, so he can turn off his humanity? Josh wasn't going to let that happen. He knew this small town had history of the supernatural and he knew Klaus has also lived here before he claimed back New Orleans. Now all he needs to do is to find a witch.

as noon comes close, Josh heads to the Mystic Grill, he has been here for a few days now, he thinks it's about time he got to meet the locals. Plus he does need to find a witch, to prevent Davina using her magic on him. He remembers Klaus talking about a Bennett witch who lives in this town and maybe the local hang out is the place where she might be. Josh sits down at a table, pretending that he's interested in the menu that he's reading.

"Welcome to Mystic Grill, can I get you anything?" The blonde haired waiter asks.

"I'll take a beer and the Mystic burger, what's so mystic about it?" The Vampire asks.

The waiter laughs "Nothing, the owner thought it would be a good idea to name it that"

Josh nods and hands the menu to the blonde boy.

"You knew in town?" The waiter asks.

"What gave it away?"

"I've just not seen you in here before"

"Well, you're right, I'm new. Decided to go on a road at the last minute"

"So, you're just passing through"

Josh stares at this guy, with curious eyes. "You ask a lot of questions" Josh states while smiling.

"Uh, I better put your order through" The blonde waiter says awkwardly and walks away.

Josh doesn't keep his eyes off and watches as the blonde boy dials his cell phone. The Vampire listens carefully.

"_Elena its me, listen I'm at the grill and this weird guy is here" .."No, he's just sitting at a booth".."I don't know, I've just got this weird feeling that he's, you know..a vampire".."Ok, see you soon"_

Josh's eyes widen when the waiter mentions the word vampire. Maybe this is the place to find a witch after all. The blonde waiter comes back with Josh's beer and burger. As he places it on the table, he can hear the humans heart beat, beating faster than normal. He knew that the blonde boy was scared.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Josh asks while grinning.

"Uh, sure"

"Why did you call your friend and told her that I was a vampire?"

Josh's question freaks the waiter out and as he goes to run, Josh grabs his arm. "if you even think about leaving, everyone in this dump dies, got it?" Josh states, still smiling. The waiter nods.

"Now, please join me"

The waiter sits down, his body shaking in fear. "So, what's your name anyway?"

"Matt" The blue eyed boy mumbles.

"Matt, hmm, you look like a Matt" The vampire takes a sip of his beer. "I'm Josh"

"What is it you want?" Matt asks.

"I'm looking for a witch and I have feeling that you know one?"

"What do you want with Bonnie" Matt now angry.

"Okay, so you do know a witch, good to know"

Josh gets another flash of red light. He grunts again in pain. "Dammit!" he shouts.

Josh stands up. "Take me to her now!" his face now changes, his fangs showing.

Elena, Damon and Stefan finally show up at the grill, but Matt and this mystery vampire are nowhere to be seen. Just dead customers sitting at their tables. "Who is this guy Damon?" Elena asks.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter, he will be dead soon" Damon threats.

Damon's cell phone starts to ring. "Not a good time Bon Bon"

The Bennett witch explains that they need to get back to the Salvatore house as they have an unexpected guest and Matt is now dead. Anger now in Elena's eyes. Whoever this Vampire is, he's going to pay for what he has done.

Back in New Orleans. Davina is standing next to her Alter, Marcel looking over her.

"Well, what did you see?" The older Vampire asks.

"I'm not sure, A restaurant?" Davina answers confused.

"A restaurant? Did you get a name?"

"Something called, The Mystic Grill? Do you know where that is?"

Marcel rolls his eyes. He knew fine well where Josh was. "He's in Virginia"

"If we're going to do this, we need to do it now!" Davina states. She grabs Aidens things and a strand of his hair and places it on her altar. If her spell works, Will Josh turn back on his Humanity if he sees his dead boyfriend, alive?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

**A/n – I am so gutted that Aiden is no longer with us :( but he lives on in fanfic..gotta love fanfic! If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you. **

Damon, Stefan and Elena stand in the living area of the Salvatore house. The tree vampires stare wide eyed that the mystery vampire sitting on the sofa, drinking Damon's whisky. Elena looks down at the floor of her friend matt's emotionless body. Rage over powers her. Anger in her eyes she's about to attack this guy, But Bonnie stops him. Josh grins. "Bonnie what's going on?" Elena demands.

"He wants me to do a spell, to stop a witch from finding him" The Bennett witch turns to the new vampire "Then you're going to leave us alone right?"

"Yeah, sure" Josh answers while sipping the whiskey from the glass. "You know, I use to hate this stuff, but it actually tastes pretty good"

Damon now face to face with Josh. "I'm going to rip your heart out" The older Salvatore brother threats.

"yeah, I don't think so" Josh smiles and sits back down on the sofa.

"You don't think so?" Elena asks confused.

"While Bonnie is doing the spell, why don't I tell you a little story"

"Okay I've had enough of this crap" Damon states and pulls the leg off a chair so he can use it on this vampire.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouts.

The older brother sighs. "Fine, tell us your story" he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, there once was this guy, who left home, well, he pretty much got thrown out, anyway. He and his best friend Tina decided it was time for an adventure and they set off to New Orleans. They only wanted to have a good time, party till dawn, maybe a spring romance, you know, the usual stuff. They got invited to this guys house, it was kind of hard to turn down his invitation, the next thing they knew, they were getting eating alive, like literally" Josh takes another sip of the whiskey. "The next thing he knew, he was sitting in this shady van with this psychopath staring at him, you might of heard of him his name is Klaus?"

The three vampires look at one another. "I thought you might of heard of him, anyway his best friend turns on him and before he knows it she's dead. And the boy learns he's been turned into a vampire. He then meets this witch and they become really good friends, but this witch got sick of everyone threatening to kill her new friend, so she cast a linking spell through Klaus' bloodline. So, if the boy dies, every vampire that Klaus has created will die too and we know the Original hybrid hates to be alone, so thus nobody ever threatened him again" Josh smiles, staring at Elena.

"Great, if we kill him, we all die, perfect" Stefan moans.

At that moment, Matt awakes from the living room floor. Elena now at her friends side. She stares at Josh, in confusion. "I thought he was dead?" she asks.

"Well, he kind of still is" Josh grins.

"You turned him?" Stefan surprised.

"What can I say, I was bored"

"What is wrong with you?" Elena shouts upset and angry.

Damon stares at Josh's face, looking into his brown eyes. All he can see is emptiness. "He turned it off" Damon sighs.

"I'm hungry, where can a guy find some fresh blood around here?" Josh asks.

It's been an hour since Bonnie did the spell so that no one can track Josh's whereabouts. The witch decides to leave with Matt after he completed his transition. Josh is still at the boarding house, drinking his fourth blood bag. Elena is sitting on the couch, her hands on her face, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

Damon walks back into the living room. "You got what you wanted, why are you still here?"

"I like this place, a lot of good looking vamps here" Josh stares at Elena.

Damon now angry "She's spoken for!"

Josh laughs "She's not my type bro, he on the other hand" He turns his head to Stefan. The younger Salvatore now feeling awkward.

"So, why did you do it, huh?" Stefan asks

Josh rolls his eyes. "Do what?"

"Switch it off"

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"I'm guessing death, what do you think Damon?"

"Oh yeah, normally every vampire in the world has turned it off because of death" Damon smiles.

"But who?" Stefan places his hand on his chin.

Josh laughs "I'm not an idiot, I know what you guys are doing"

"Friend? Parents?" Damon asks.

"I'm thinking, boyfriend" Josh now at Stefan's face. He swore he saw anger in his eyes. "Boyfriend it is" Stefan stands there calm. Josh stares at Stefan, the mention of Aiden, stung. With that little bit of emotion. Josh flees.

Davina and her boyfriend, Kol. Show up at the Salvatore boarding house. Kol was too egar to be reunited with the vampires that caused his death, when he was an original vampire. Davina knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Damon asks as he opens the door.

"Hi, this is going to sound weird, but I'm looking for my friend" Davina states.

"Let me guess, Brown hair and has no humanity?"

"That's him!" Davina smiles with relief.

"He's not here, he ran off"

"That doesn't make sense, I did the spell, it lead me here"

"Oh, about that, yeah he threatened my friend and made her do a spell so you couldn't find him"

Davina frowns. "Is your friend here?"

Damon Tells Davina that Bonnie isn't here, but the young witch demands that the vampire to call her and tell her to come here right away. The older Salvatore invites them in, he can't help but stare at Kol, it was like he knew him from somewhere. They both sit in the living room, waiting on Bonnie. Elena stares at Kol.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, Gilbert, do you?" Kol smiles.

Elena's eyes widen, only one person has called her Gilbert and he's dead. "Kol?"

"Relax love, I'm one hundred percent human, well that including me being a witch also" Kol states in his English accent.

"How is that possible?" Damon asks.

"Long story, maybe tell you later, once we find Josh"

Elena can't help but ask Davina what happened to Josh, she wanted to know what was so bad that he turned off his emotions. Davina explained that Josh was in love with a werewolf named Aiden. They had planned to leave New Orleans and start a new life together, but on his way to meet Aiden, he found Aiden lying on the street with his heart ripped out his chest. All clues pointed to Klaus, but it wasn't the hybrid that killed him.

Elena couldn't help but feel bad for Josh, she too knew what it felt to lose someone who they truly loved. She thought for a second. "I know where he might be" The Gilbert girl states. Everyone stand up ready to go with her, she demands she goes alone. Her boyfriend, Damon refuses to let her go alone. But Elena reckons if she talks to him alone, she might find a way to turn his humanity back on. As before he left, he did a show a tiny bit of emotion. Damon finally agrees to let his girlfriend go alone. Davina stares at Elena, her face full of hope that her best friend who she loves will go back to being her Josh again. Elena leaves.

**Will the Gilbert girl be able to talk sense to Josh and help him turn back on his humanity? Plus, did the spell to bring Aiden back actually work?**

**Final chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

**A/n – I am so gutted that Aiden is no longer with us :( but he lives on in fanfic..gotta love fanfic! If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you. **

**P.S I was going to make this the final chapter, but if you wish for me to go with it, please let me know. Thanks.**

Davina and Marcel stare at the room, where the young witch has just used a powerful spell, to bring back Aiden, Josh's dead boyfriend. They bot look around the room, but nothing! Davina now upset with rage. "It should of worked!" Davina sobs.

"We can try again" Marcel states.

"No! We can't I needed a strand of his hair and that was the only bit we had, I don't understand, it should of worked!" Davina cries into her mentors arms. She didn't want to give up on Josh, but that was the only way he could turn back on his emotions. "At least we know where he is now, right?" Marcel asks.

"But if we show up there empty handed, it could fail badly"

"Come on, you need some rest, come back to mines" Marcel reaches his hand out for the witch to take. He gives her a symphony smile and they both head back to across the river.

Marcel and Davina are walking up the stairs to the loft, Marcel freezes, he can sense someone in his home, who is not a vampire. "Stay there" He warns Davina.

Marcel runs into his loft with Vampire speed, the older man hand is now on the intruders throat. His whole body freezes at the look of the man who he's touching. "Aiden?" Marcel speaks with utter shock.

"Good to see you too" Aiden replies. He pushes the vampire off of him. Davina rushes in. the sight of Aiden over whelms her. She couldn't believe it, it worked! The spell worked! She rushes over and hugs the werewolf tight. Aiden demands to know what's going on as the last thing he remembered, was getting his heart ripped out by a psycho witch. Davina sits down and explains everything to him.

"So, let me get this right. Josh couldn't hope with my death, so he turned off his humanity and went on a killing spree and then you decided to bring me back to get him to turn it back on?"

"Pretty much" Davina replies.

"wow!" Aiden brushes his hair back and takes a deep breath. The werewolf stands up "So, what are we waiting for, lets go get him!"

"What? Now?" Davina asks.

"of course now! Davina I'm not going to sit here, knowing my boyfriend is out there doing this because of me, we need to get him back!"

"We will, I'm going to do another locator spell and find out where he is, but I don't think you should come with us"

"Why not?" The werewolf now angry, all he wanted to do was to see Josh, his heart was aching for him.

"You're not going alone!" Marcel demands.

"I'm not, Kol will come with me, trust me I think this way will work better"

Both Aiden and Marcel weren't sure for Davina and Kol to go do this on their own, but it couldn't go all wrong if Josh suddenly sees his boyfriend back from the dead. With that, they agree that she should go with Kol.

Back in Mystic falls, Josh is sitting at a bench in the towns graveyard. He doesn't know why he's there, it was the first place he thought of when he left the boarding house. What happened back there? As soon as Stefan mentioned about a boyfriend dying, something stung inside him. Was it pain? Was his emotions slowly coming back? Could he deal with it all over again, but much worse this time? He can hear someone walking through the darkness of the graveyard. He knew it'd be one of the vampires he had met today. He sighs. "Not looking for a fight, so you can leave" He shouts.

"I'm not hear to fight, I'm here to talk" Elena speaks in her soft voice.

"I'd rather fight" he smirks.

"Look, I get it. I've been there" Elena sits next to the Vampire.

"So, your boyfriend got his heart ripped out of his chest by a crazy hybrid too, huh?" he mocks.

Elena sighs. "No"

"Thought as much"

"But I lost my brother, he got killed by my doppelgänger"

"Really?" Josh turns to face the Gilbert girl.

"Yup and I couldn't cope. I kept his body up in his room for hours, in denial, that he was going to wake up"

"What did you do?"

Elena noticed the change in Josh's face. It was more stable. "I did what you did, I turned it off" Elena grabs the bottle of scotch out of Josh's hands and takes a swig. "I burned my house down, I killed and hurt a lot of people around me, it was awful"

"But you turned it back on?"

"Eventually, yeah. I remember being so close to flipping it back on, but I was scared, yeah a little bit of it was still there, but not all of it, I was scared of the pain, the guilt and worse, what my friends would think of me, would they forgive me, would they still want me around, but they did"

Elena looks into Josh's eyes. She can see the fear in his eyes. She grabs both of his hands and looks deep into his brown eyes "It's ok, let it in, don't be scared"

Josh listens to Elena's words, his heart racing, he closes his eyes. He thinks of all that has happened, he thinks of Aiden and the way that he found him. Every emotion comes back to him. He jumps up from the bench. "I can't, oh my god! Oh god, what have I done, what did I do to you friend, no, can't"

Elena grabs him, he buckles to the ground, he sobs into the Gilbert's stomach. "It's ok, everything is going to be ok" Elena stands there, letting this vampire cry on her. Once she has calmed him down, she talks him into coming back to the Salvatore house.

Davina sits on the sofa in the boarding house, she is anxious and scared of not knowing what is going on. She just wants her best friend to be ok. Kol is trying is hardest to annoy the Salvatore brothers, He can't help himself. Davina rolls her eyes at him.

The front door creeks open, Davina stand up, waiting. She grins a smile at the sight of her best friend, the look on his face, tells her he's back to normal. He is Josh again. She runs over to hug him. "I'm so sorry" Josh sobs. Davina tells him its ok, she loves him no matter what. Josh looks over to Elena, who gives him, I told you look. He smiles. After apologizing a million times to Stefan and Damon for all the crap he caused and of course, turning Matt into a Vampire. Kol, Davina and Josh head to leave. Kol reaches towards Elena's ear, "This isn't over, Gilbert. Say hello to Baby Gilbert for me" He smirks and leaves.

The Journey home was quiet, Josh mostly stares out the window. It wasn't like him, he normally wouldn't shut up. But he knew his actions weren't the wisest, he knew it would take him to forgive himself for what he done, but he'll get there.

"Home sweet home" Josh sighs as he looks up at Marcel's building. Davina drags her best friend in to the loft. Kol smiles behind them.

Josh is rambling on about something as he enters the loft, he freezes at the sight of Aiden sitting on the couch. Aiden stands up, staring at the Vampire he loves so dearly.

Josh's eyes fill up with water. "Please tell, this isn't Davina messing with my head" he sobs.

"It's real, Josh" Davina smiles.

"Oh my god" Josh whispers as he sobs, with tears running down his cheeks. He runs to Aiden. He grabs the werewolf and hugs him tightly. He stares into the werewolf's eyes, he brushes the hair out of his eyes and smiles. Showing off his white teeth. "I never thought I'd see you again"

"I'm here" Aiden smiles, touching the vampires face. There eyes locked onto one another. Josh pulls his werewolf closer to him. His lips touch Aidens. The kiss contains of passion and longing.

"I love you Josh" Aiden whispers in the Vampires ear

"I love you too!" Josh closes his eyes. If this was a dream, he'd never wake up again. All he wanted and now has again, is Aiden.


End file.
